It is Snowing
by hiriki
Summary: Estava nevando, e era Natal. Opostos, de personalidades fortes, sozinhos na neve. Oneshot especial de Natal - HieixBotan


Estava frio e quente, ao mesmo tempo. O frio provinha dos pequenos grãos brancos que caíam lentamente, tecendo seu manto branco pela superfície do solo, das árvores e dos telhados das casas. O calor, tímido e aceso, era fornecido pelas luzes que piscavam por toda a cidade: luzes amarelas, verdes, azuis, vermelhas, de todas as cores, e em todos os lugares. Vistas do céu, elas faziam um arranjo ainda mais bonito, pensou a garota de cabelos azuis, sobrevoando a cidade no seu remo de madeira. Ali em cima, estava mais frio, mas a luz distante vinda dos pisca-piscas e adjacências lhe transmitiam um certo aconchego.

Botan manobrou o remo em direção à floresta, mais escura e fria que a cidade, embora de cima, ela parecesse um monte de glacê mal-espalhado, por causa da neve. O clima natalino alegrava a ferry girl; não sabia ao certo porque, mas ela gostava do Natal. Talvez por causa de todas aquelas luzes bonitas, ou talvez porque todo mundo parecia se gostar um pouco mais nessa época do ano. Estava especialmente contente naquele dezembro, onde não teria que trabalhar e poderia visitar seus amigos, que a haviam convidado a alguns dias. Ao lembrar disso, lançou um olhar alegre para os presentes cuidadosamente amarrados na outra extremidade do remo. Levava um para Kuwabara, outro para Yukina, outro para Genkai, outro para Shizuru e mais outro para Kurama. Yusuke e Keiko iriam passar o Natal com a família de Keiko e a mãe de Yusuke, já que ambos iriam se casar em breve. Mesmo assim, Botan comprara presentes para eles, embora não estivessem ali; deixaria para dá-los numa outra ocasião em que se encontrassem. E, para Hiei... ela não soubera o que comprar. Não imaginara nada que pudesse alegrar o koorime, algo que pudesse estampar um sorriso naquele rosto mal-humorado acostumado com o fedor de gente morta. Botan escolhera todos os presentes com muito cuidado; logo, não queria dar para Hiei qualquer coisa. Enquanto pensava nisso, a Guia Espiritual mordeu os lábios, cheia de culpa. "Que coisa feia! Eu comprei presentes para todo mundo! Assim parece que eu odeio ele ou coisa parecida!", pensou ela. Bom, se fosse em termos de ódio, Hiei certamente ganharia. E de qualquer forma, Botan tinha certeza que ele não fazia questão de ganhar nada dela nem de ninguém. Aquilo aliviou um pouco Botan, embora sua cabeça continuasse pesada. "De qualquer forma, Hiei provavelmente nem irá para o templo da vovó Genkai, então não fará mal", refletiu. Somente quando a neve bateu com força em seu rosto por causa do vento é que Botan lembrou-se de espiar o chão lá embaixo, em busca do enorme retângulo escuro que era o telhado do templo de Genkai. Com alguns minutos a mais, achou o templo, pincelado no meio da floresta esbranquiçada pela neve. A ferry girl apontou o remo um pouco na diagonal, descendo com certa dificuldade por causa do vento e da neve.

Os pés calçados da garota de cabelos azuis tocaram o chão primeiro. Ela usava botas para enfrentar a neve, acompanhadas por uma calça jeans simples e um casaco amarelo grosso, complementado por um cachecol rosa que lhe cobria até quase a boca. A frente do templo estava vazio; as escadarias estavam tomadas pela neve, mas a luz se fazia notar pelas janelas fechadas. Botan afrouxou um pouco o cachecol, antes de gritar:

- Kuwa-chan! Genkai-san! Estou aqui!

Houve um momento de silêncio, onde Botan permaneceu pregada no chão coberto por uma grossa camada de neve, olhando avidamente para a porta fechada e para as pontas recurvas do telhado que acumulavam neve.

- Botan-chan! - a voz estridente de Kuwabara ressoou na neve. A porta frágil do templo se escancarou com certa violência, fazendo as janelas de papel-arroz vibrarem. Kuwabara apareceu no portal, com um enorme sorriso na cara, e a luz quente que vinha de dentro do templo iluminou a figura precária e trêmula de Botan pregada na neve, abraçando o próprio corpo contra o frio. Por detrás de Kuwabara, ela distinguiu Kurama e Shizuru, esticando-se para enxergar a recém-chegada.

- Pessoal! - cumprimentou Botan, a voz um tanto tremida pelo queixo que batia de frio.

Cinco minutos depois, Botan já entrava no templo, ajudada por Kuwabara, que carregava os presentes que ela trouxera. A sala principal estava bem iluminada: haviam velas por todos os lados, e uma luz amarelada pendia do teto. A ferry girl rapidamente correu os orbes pela casa, tentando localizar quem estava ali. A alguns passos de distância dela e de Kuwabara, estavam Kurama e Shizuru, que se aproximavam para cumprimentá-la. No canto direito do enorme aposento, Genkai pendurava algumas coisas na parede, auxiliada por Yukina, cujos cabelos de azul muito claro balançavam levemente ao serem atingidos pelo vento que passava pelas frestas da janela. No extremo esquerdo da sala, estava uma figura pequena e quieta que ela pensava que jamais estaria ali: Hiei. Sim, ele viera. E parecia não ter chegado há muito tempo, porque ainda haviam resquícios de neve no seu cabelo negro e na capa de frio preta que ele vestia. Botan mordeu os lábios, lembrando-se de que não comprara presente nenhum para ele, e sentindo uma culpa terrível. Tinha vontade de ir até aonde ele estava e implorar o seu eterno perdão, ou então oferecer qualquer coisa - nem que fosse seu cachecol rosa - como presente. Poderia ter feito algum desses absurdos, se a voz clara de Shizuru não tivesse despertado-a a tempo.

- Botan-chan! Você demorou, eu fiquei um pouco preocupada.

- Ah, me desculpe, Shizuru-san, eu fiquei um pouco atrapalhada para chegar aqui por causa do vento e da neve - justificou Botan, com uma voz sem graça. Shizuru sorriu para a amiga.

- E onde está aquele Yusuke? - perguntou Kuwabara, com um ar impaciente. - Eu não aguento mais esperar!

- Ele me disse que ficaria na casa da Keiko-chan este Natal, você sabe, eles vão se casar em breve - explicou Botan com um largo sorriso. A ideia do casamento de Keiko e seu melhor amigo era muito apreciada por ela.

- Ah! Aquele maldito! Ele nem me avisou nada! - reclamou Kuwabara com uma careta de desgosto. Depois lançou um olhar curioso para os próprios braços, carregados de presentes que a ferry girl trouxera. - E o que vem a ser tudo isso?

- S-são os presentes! - gaguejou Botan, enxergando Hiei pelo canto do olho. Ele mirava a parede com um ar entediado. - Os presentes que eu trouxe para v-vocês! - seu nervosismo estava aumentando. Aquilo não era nada bom. Resolveu se livrar logo daquela situação constrangedora. - E-eu acho que vou entregar logo tudo!

- Você não precisa se apressar, Botan-san! - disse Yukina, sorrindo gentilmente. Kuwabara lançou um olhar de admiração a pequena, como se estivesse ouvindo Deus falar. - Todos nós podemos abrir os presentes que trouxemos depois da ceia. Eu e a Genkai-san colocaremos a mesa daqui a pouco.

- Não! Não! - Botan assumia um ar histérico, que não era nada desconhecido dos amigos. Ela sorria nervosamente. - E-eu quero entregar logo! Por favor!

- Se você quer tanto assim, tudo bem. Kazuma, saia da frente, está atrapalhando - disse Shizuru, afastando o irmão com um empurrão. Ele lançou um olhar irritadiço para a irmã.

Botan distribuía os presentes com um ar nervoso, como se estivesse dando bombas a todos. Primeiramente, deu o de Yukina e o de Shizuru; a koorime ganhou uma bonita fita de cabelo azulada cheia de detalhes, e Shizuru, uma camiseta simples e delicada. Para Genkai, Botan deu um pequeno e simpático conjunto de chá, dos tradicionais.

- Ei! Baixinho! Deixe de ser mal-criado e venha para cá também! - gritou Kuwabara para Hiei, que permanecia no mesmo lugar de antes, sem fazer nada em especial. Botan sentiu um calafrio, enquanto apertava o presente de Kurama.

Hiei lançou um breve - e profundo - olhar de desprezo para o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados, e virou o rosto, depois de proferir um "Hn". A ferry girl distribuiu os presentes restantes com certo nervosismo, e depois que todos agradeceram e conversaram por algum tempo, acabaram se dispersando. Kuwabara saiu com Yukina e Genkai para apanhar tudo para pôr na mesa; Kurama e Shizuru conversaram por algum tempo, e resolveram ir ajudar também. Enquanto mirava uma guirlanda pendurada em uma das paredes, Botan acabou se decidindo por ir a cozinha, como todos os outros, e ajudar nos preparativos. Depois de dar dois passos, ouviu um barulho seco atrás de si e se virou. Sentiu o estômago escorregar; era Hiei. O barulho fora provocado pelo pé dele, que esbarrara em uma coisa qualquer enquanto ele se sentava no chão de madeira. Ele não olhava para Botan; distraía-se em mirar a parede enfeitada com uma cara mal-humorada. A culpa possuiu Botan de uma forma mais forte; achou que devia alguma explicação por ter dado presentes a todos, menos para ele - por mais que isso não fizesse a menor importância para o koorime -, e tentou fazê-lo.

- H-Hiei! - chamou Botan, do outro lado do aposento. Sua voz saiu tremida e um pouco baixa. O koorime não olhou para ela, e permaneceu sentado no mesmo canto de parede. Ela resolveu chamar de novo: - Hiei!

- Eu já escutei. - Hiei virou o rosto para ela, o que só piorou a situação mental de Botan. - O que é, Onna?

- Bem... eu... - as palavras saíam largas e desconexas; nunca conversara muito com Hiei, o que dificultava a situação. - Eu... os presentes... você... não...

O koorime ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Me desculpe! - gritou Botan em um fôlego só, com um rosto levemente desesperado. O outro parecia não entender nada. - Eu devia ter dado um pra você também, eu sei! Me desculpe! Eu não achei nada! Eu não sei do que você gosta! Mas eu não tenho nada contra você! Me desculpe! Eu...

- Não estou entendendo_ inferno nenhum_, Onna.

Botan silenciou, engolindo as próprias palavras com um sorriso armado. Apesar de tudo, Hiei lhe dava um pouco de medo. Talvez "um pouco" fosse eufemismo. Ela gaguejou por alguns instantes, tentando retomar as palavras que perdera, mas não conseguia. Hiei agora estava de pé, ambos os orbes rubros fixos nela. As sobrancelhas faziam um vinco típico dele.

- O que foi essa gritaria? - a voz de Kuwabara veio por detrás de Botan. Ela se virou rapidamente, encontrando o amigo em uma das portas da casa que levava ao aposento largo em que se encontravam. Ele viu Hiei de pé e fez uma careta: - Era você quem estava gritando, não era, Botan?! O que esse ser das trevas fez com você?

- Cale a boca, maldito, está me irritando - disse Hiei com aspereza. Kuwabara abriu a boca, pronto para replicar, mas Yukina acabou desviando toda a sua atenção. Botan suspirou, levemente aliviada. Quando olhou para frente, porém, Hiei não estava mais ali.

- Ah! - ela bateu com o punho na própria cabeça. - Como sou idiota! Agora ele foi embora! Eu o fiz se irritar comigo!

- Não precisa se preocupar, Botan-san - garantiu Kurama, aparecendo por uma outra porta enquanto carregava algumas bandejas. - Hiei é assim mesmo. Não acho que ele tenha ido embora.

- Huh? Por que não? - quis saber a guia espiritual. Ainda se sentia culpada, era inevitável.

- Bem, você deve saber que ele não gosta desse tipo de festividades - respondeu o ruivo, sorrindo para ela. Baixou um pouco a voz antes de dizer: -, e a única razão para ele ter vindo aqui é a Yukina-san. Imagino que ele não queria deixá-la sozinha junto a Kuwabara. E você não precisa se preocupar por não ter trazido nada para ele, ele deve preferir assim mesmo.

- Mas... - Botan não sabia o que argumentar. Fez um bico, enquanto permanecia no mesmo lugar, de braços cruzados, pensando o que poderia fazer para se redimir. Ao ver todos andando de um lado para o outro trazendo a ceia de natal para a imensa mesa retangular, ela soltou um berro: - Ah! Estou fazendo besteira de novo! Todo mundo trabalhando e eu aqui, preocupada com outras coisas! - a ferry girl saiu correndo para a cozinha.

**xxx**

A refeição foi tranqüila e agradável. Todas as comidas haviam sido preparadas por Yukina e Shizuru durante o dia inteiro, e Kuwabara tinha especial cuidado em elogiar os pratos feitos pela youkai do gelo. Hiei não apareceu, o que só aumentou a culpa que Botan sentia, e quase a fez dar um chilique no meio da ceia. Todos ficaram bastante satisfeitos com a comida, e foram aproveitar o restinho da noite de natal do seu próprio jeito. Genkai foi para a cozinha, provavelmente para apreciar o conjunto de chá que ganhara de Botan, e os outros presentes também. Kurama e Shizuru saíram juntos para outro aposento; a ferry girl reparou que eles pareciam bem íntimos um do outro, e sorriu consigo mesma. Kuwabara fazia malabarismos e outras diversidades com copos e garrafas vazias para impressionar Yukina, que ria e batia palmas. Botan, que ainda carregava uma certa culpa e se sentia invadindo a felicidade do casal que estava ali, rapidamente se retirou para a parte de trás da casa, onde havia uma abertura que dava para a parte de trás da clareira onde ficava o templo de Genkai. Os dedos quentes de Botan apertaram uma pilastra fina de madeira, e ela se sentou no estrado elevado em relação ao chão da mata, deixando seus pés roçarem na neve enquanto as mãos descansavam sobre a madeira. Os olhos dela passearam rapidamente pela paisagem estreita e enevoada à sua frente, e atravessaram um borrão preto qualquer; ela voltou os olhos rapidamente, e se deparou com Hiei. Ele estava parado, no meio de neve, olhando para a copa esbranquiçada de uma árvore qualquer. Botan encolheu os pés, apertando um contra o outro. Abriu a boca para chamá-lo, mas acabou pensando melhor; levantou-se e caminhou até ele.

Os passos firmes de Botan foram abafados pela neve fofa. Hiei não a olhou quando ela se aproximou, mas sentia a respiração irregular da garota em seu ombro.

- Você ficou irritado comigo? - quis saber Botan, apertando as mãos por causa do frio. A voz dela era nervosa e chorosa ao mesmo tempo.

O koorime piscou, parecendo confuso, e virou a face para ela.

- Onna, você está muito estranha hoje.

Um galho se balançou, enquanto um bolo de neve caía na cabeça da desavisada ferry girl. Ela tossiu, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Ah! Por que tinha que acontecer comigo? - lamentou-se ela, irritada. A neve caía no chão aos poucos, revelando os cabelos umedecidos e despenteados pela neve de Botan. Hiei achou que a figura dela dava pena; isso o fez querer rir.

- Ah... eu ainda não consegui me desculpar decentemente! - exclamou Botan, ainda tossindo um pouco por causa da neve. Olhou firme nos olhos do koorime um pouco mais baixo que ela; aqueles olhos intimidavam.

- Não estou entendendo. Desculpar do que? - Hiei fitava-a de cenho franzido.

- O-os presentes - gaguejou Botan. - Eu dei... eu dei presentes para todo mundo... - a voz dela estava ficando enrolada; o koorime ergueu as sobrancelhas. - ...e fiz uma coisa tão horrível... - os olhos dela estavam úmidos. "Não é possível que ela vá _chorar_", pensou Hiei. - ...eu deixei de dar um presente para você, eu... - ela já estava soluçando... - ... me desculpe! Eu juro...! Juro que tentei achar alguma coisa...

- Onna...

- Eu não odeio você! - ela já estava chorando. Hiei estava olhando-a com o rosto surpreso, como se visse algo assustador. - Eu juro que não, eu...

- Onna, deixe de ser idiota, _pare_ de chorar - pediu o koorime. Aquelas lágrimas o incomodavam. - Eu não me impor...

Mas ele não terminou a frase. Enquanto falava, Botan, fungando, olhou para cima, e viu um grosso monte de neve se desprender de um dos galhos na direção de ambos. Ela gritou:

- Cuidado! - ela agarrou Hiei pela mão e puxou-o em sua direção. Puxou com tal violência que ele caiu por cima dela, atingido nas costas pela neve que caía. Um minuto depois, os dois estavam no chão, afundados em neve.

Botan levantou primeiro, rindo. As lágrimas do choro ainda estavam em seu rosto, e se misturavam com a neve derretida que escorria em seus cabelos e na face. Hiei levantou-se logo em seguida, parecendo um pequeno animal feroz emergindo da neve. Ele parecia prestes a rosnar.

- Onna, eu ainda vou lhe matar algum dia - resmungou ele entre os dentes. - Você chora igual uma mangueira, me puxa e me derruba, e fala coisas que eu não entendo. _Qual é o seu problema?_ - a última frase veio carregada de frieza.

- Hiei! Você é muito mal-humorado! - ela ria ainda. Com as duas mãos, fez uma bola de neve irregular e úmida, e apontou para ele. - Eu vou jogar!

- Onna, você não _ousaria_...

A frase dele foi interrompida pela neve que o atingiu em cheio no rosto. O medo que ela sentia por ele tinha sido deixado de lado. Botan teve tempo apenas de ver o rosto irritado de Hiei surgir, graças à mão que ele usava para limpar a face, até que uma bola de neve atingiu Botan em cheio no rosto, também. E foi aí que começou. A guia espiritual ria e tropeçava nos pés, enquanto atirava neve contra o koorime. Ele parecia estar levando a sério; seus olhos contraíam-se irritados e os dentes dele mordiam o lábio inferior. Apesar disso, ele se divertia também. Quanto mais atiravam neve um contra o outro, mas se aproximavam, no pequeno restinho de clareira. Estavam já tão próximos um do outro que atirar bolas de neve já não faziam mais sentido; atacavam-se com as mãos úmidas, ela rindo, ele apenas reagindo. Hiei venceu-a pela força; o koorime derrubou a Onna de cabelos azuis no chão, caindo por cima dela pela segunda vez no mesmo Natal.

- Eu falei - resmungou Hiei, ofegante pelo esforço. Ele sorria de contentamento. - Falei que acabaria com você, baka Onna.

Ela riu mais uma vez.

- Deixe eu me levantar, ande! - ela ainda ria.

Hiei prendeu-a na neve com os dois braços, um de cada lado dela.

- Não está com medo? - sussurrou. Ainda sorria.

- Como eu vou saber? Me deixe sair! - pediu ela num tom manhoso, socando os pequenos punhos no peitoral dele. Foi a vez de ele rir, baixo.

Ela era contraditória. Ela gritava que não o odiava, mesmo sem ele ter perguntado. Pedia desculpas por coisas nas quais ele sequer prestava atenção. Chorava muito, e depois ria muito. E mesmo sendo tão linda, conseguia ser tão... irritante. Ela era uma contradição viva e personificada, e ele gostava disso. Gostava da irregularidade dela, que acabara de descobrir. Gostava de ver os esforços meigos que ela fazia para escapar dele.

- Hiei, me deixe sair! - pedia Botan em tom doce, o rosto inconformado. - Você está sendo muito cruel!

- Como se eu me importasse, Onna.

- Hiei! - ela berrava com insistência. - Eu sou maior que você, não devia fazer isso.

Uma veia latejou na testa dele.

- Maior e mais burra, baka Onna.

Ela o olhava com indignação.

- Você não pode ser cruel assim! Estamos no NATAL! Você deveria fazer boas ações, deveria ser gentil...

- Boas ações? Que boa ação você quer que eu faça? - ele riu com desprezo.

- Pode começar me deixando sair! - disse Botan, remexendo-se por debaixo dele. - Vamos, Hiei, eu sei que você me ama; se eu lhe der um beijinho, você me deixa eu sair? - ela abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes.

Hiei encarou-a com irritação.

- Eu_ odeio_ você, baka Onna. Independente de você me odiar ou não, eu...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, Botan impulsionou o rosto na direção do dele e deixou seus lábios tocarem de leve os dele, fazendo-o corar e se afastar. Rapidamente, ela se levantou, sentando-se na neve.

- Ha! Consegui! - ela sorriu e fez um V com os dedos.

- Baka Onna... - resmungou ele, irritado. Seu rosto estava levemente corado, e ele passou a mão pela boca, a face levemente chocada. A guia espiritual estava alegre como sempre.

- Eu tive que usar golpes baixos! Você não queria me soltar, então me aproveitei das fraquezas de homem - ela deu língua.

- Hn. - ele sorriu com malícia. - Para o seu azar, eu sou vingativo.

- Huh? - Botan o olhou sem entender.

Num movimento ágil, os dedos de Hiei se prenderam nos cabelos azulados de Botan, puxando o rosto dela para o seu. E antes que ela pudesse entender, ele já a beijava, muito mais intensamente do que da forma que ela havia feito. Só se separaram quando o ar começou a ficar escasso para ambos.

- H-H-Hiei! - exclamou ela em tom indignado, a voz saindo fraca pela falta de ar. Ele ainda sorria. - O que diabos você PENSA que fez?!

- Me vinguei de você, Onna.

Ela fez uma careta irritada e apontou a mão na direção dele, pronta para dar um tapa. Mas ele era muito mais ágil que ela; segurou o punho da ferry girl, que ainda ofegava.

- Você pode se vingar também se quiser, Onna. Pode vir. - ele sorriu, os olhos contemplando-a com certa satisfação pessoal.

- Seu...! Seu...! - Ela balançava os punhos cerrados, sem fazer nada. Seu rosto estava muito corado, e, de repente, aquela noite nevada ficara quente demais para ela.

Hiei observava, satisfeito com a confusão mental que havia provocado nela. Ainda podia sentir o gosto doce dela na sua boca. "Provavelmente ela vai gritar que me odeia ou algo do gênero. Vai entrar em contradição, mais uma vez", pensou ele.

Quando virou os olhos de volta para a ferry girl, ela mordia os lábios, e parecia estar pensando, olhando para a mão pousada na neve. Seu rosto ainda estava corado.

- O que foi, Onna?

- Não sei. Eu acho que amo você, Hiei.

Surpresa e contradição. Ela decididamente tinha o dom para dizer coisas bizarras em horas estranhas. O koorime sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem, e isso lhe irritou.

- Baka Onna. Se você não parar de dizer coisas estúp...

- Mas é sério! - argumentou Botan. Ela ainda estava corada. - Eu disse que não odeio você, certo? E você faz uma grande diferença para mim, certo? Porque você consegue mudar meu humor de formas drásticas, certo? Essas mudanças drásticas só podem significar que a gente ama alguém ou odeia alguém. Mas eu não odeio você, então obviamente eu amo você.

"Ah. Agora ela está criando teses científicas para comprovar as idiotices que diz", pensou Hiei, revirando os olhos. Apesar disso, seu rosto estava com um leve tom rosado.

- E daí, Onna?

- Você não pode dizer algo assim! - disse Botan em tom choroso. - Eu acabei de dizer que eu... que eu amo você! Você não tem nada a dizer?

- Tenho. Você é louca.

A ferry girl o olhou cheia de mágoa.

- Você é cruel, Hiei! - e lá estavam as lágrimas nos olhos dela de novo. - Eu devia odiar você do mesmo jeito que você me odeia, isso sim!

- Quem disse que eu odeio você, Onna?

- Você odeia - afirmou ela, fazendo beicinho.

- Se eu odiasse, você acha que eu teria metido a minha boca na sua? - questionou ele, despreocupado.

- Não sei! Você é sádico!

- E você é uma contradição ambulante, Onna. - ele aproximou-se dela. Botan sentiu o rosto esquentar. - Você acha que eu odeio você? Eu gosto de contradições. Gosto da vida quando ela se mistura com a morte. Gosto do branco, quando brilha no preto. Gosto do sangue num ferimento já cicatrizado. Por que eu odiaria você, baka Onna?

Hiei ergueu-se nos joelhos, ficando da mesma altura da ferry girl sentada. Ele afastou a franja dela com dedos leves e a beijou mais uma vez, com delicadeza. Os lábios corresponderam, trêmulos, e no fim, ela acabou se jogando nos braços dele. Hiei apertou-a com delicadeza entre os braços, sentindo algo muito forte que nunca experimentara antes; era como se ondas de afeição jorrassem dentro dele. Afeição, amor, por aquela Onna, que em seus braços parecia tão pequena.

- E-eu não menti quando disse que amava você - a voz dela veio baixinho; estava com a cara enfiada no peito do casaco dele. Ele sorriu, tirando a neve dos cabelos azuis.

- Eu sei. E eu desculpo você, Onna.

- Huh? - ela voltou a face para ele, confusa e corada. Estava suja com a neve do casaco dele.

- Eu desculpo você por não ter me dado um presente antes.

- Por que isso agora? - perguntou ela, um pouco confusa. Abaixou os olhos, corando mais ainda. - Não me faça lembrar disso.

- Mas você acabou de me dar um, sua idiota.

- Não me chame de idiota! - protestou Botan em tom choroso.

- Você é a_ minha_ idiota, baka Onna.

E ela sorriu. Os dedos dela entrelaçaram-se nos dele, e apenas ele escutou quando ela murmurou:

- Feliz Natal, Hiei.

- Hn.

**N.A.: É, essa fanfic ficou sem nexo e meio tosca, infelizmente x_x eu planejava algo muito bom para ela, mas acabei me desconcentrando e saiu assim. O ritmo dela é bem diferente e cheio de reviravoltas[?], mas eu pelo menos tentei, né? XD Eu queria poder escrever uma fic de natal que fosse HieixBotan, aí está, espero que alguém tenha aguentado ler até o fim! XD Mereço reviews? :3 **


End file.
